


5 Inch Distraction

by WonderWells



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Galo is an emotional idiot and dosen't know hes in love with Lio, Getting Together, Heel Kink, High Heels, Hoodies, If you look really closely Meis and Gueira are a thing, Lightly veiled, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shoe Kink, Stiletto Heels, Teasing, Thighs, or leg kink, they figure things out its great, thigh kink, wearing others clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Lio never looked bad in anything. No matter what the other wore, how he wore it, it never looked off. This fact became especially true when Galo was stunned silent as he saw Lio lean back against the counter, legs outstretched, following the curve of his body to land on the heels that before only announced his green-haired partner's presence. He was going to kill Aina, but first, he needed to figure out how he was going to survive if he couldn't stop staring at Lio's legs. Everyone else had to feel the fire Lio burned right? And hey - was that his hoodie?!





	5 Inch Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to...eh. I wrote this literally in one whole day. It's not great, but it gets the job done - which is do you like Galo fawning over Lio? So do I, wrote my projections right onto the man. This is explicit, does get into the sexy, and don't call me out for OOC. Not gonna tag it because I tried my best, but I'm an emotionally constipated dummy myself. Have fun I'm going to bed.

Galo was going to kill Meis and Gueira. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but it was their fault for the predicament he was in. Aina’s fault too! Apparently, from what she told Galo, she managed to convince (in other words prank) the unpredictable duo that heels were advantageous, thus can provide multiple benefits in non-emergent situations. What those advantages were, how any of it made sense, or even why the topic came up - Galo still had no idea. But all he knew now was that Lio had walked out of the station with Meis and Gueira in his normal attire an hour ago, but was now walking through the lobby in black heels clicking the ground with each step he took. 

Lio didn’t even seem to have any trouble balancing in the shoes, but Galo was certainly having trouble balancing his thoughts. It wasn’t that Lio looked bad or anything. The change was just...different. A certain different that caused the man to stare at Lio’s legs and follow the curve of the others calves as the leather tightly hugged his figure before settling his sight back down to the heels. The shoes were rounded at the tip, strapless, with dark red coloring on the underside contrasting the dark black on top. 

Galo was able to stare for a moment longer before Lio looked up from the papers in his hand, tucking his hair behind his ear slightly before saying, “What do you think?” Galo swallowed as he brought his focus to Lio’s face. “W-what do I think?” “About the restructuring?” 

Oh yeah, Lio was talking just a moment ago when he walked in. Galo only remembered hearing the beginning of what Lio was originally saying before the shoes caught his attention. Whatever else Lio said after that fell short. 

“I...uh….” Lio frowned, sighing openly before carefully placing the papers down on the counter next to him. “You weren’t listening,” he said turning to lean back against the counter, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles in front of himself. Galo followed the movement with his eyes, unconsciously leaning forward now that Lio had his full attention. Not that he didn’t always command said attention consciously or otherwise. 

Lio lowered his head a bit, peering to look Galo with the same dedicated spark in his eye he used when he wanted to be heard. Galo would never ignore Lio purposefully, but when he did just out of pure airheadedness, Lio always snapped his attention back if he truly wanted it. 

Lio pushed himself off the counter and walked towards Galo, slow, calculated movements that demanded attention. Galo didn’t move, only tilted his head curiously at the other as he drew closer. Lio practically towered over Galo, bringing his hand up to grab the back of the chair the other sat in as he leaned down into Galo’s space. In reaction, the other scooted back giving Lio more room to dominate. Lio was bent forward slightly, his other hand on his hip as a hum of consideration buzzed in the air between them. 

“So...new kicks?” Galo started, trying to reel back in his thoughts. “Yeah. They suit me don’t you think?” Lio brought a foot up next to Galo’s knee, the edge of the heel almost touching the fabric of Galo’s pants. Lio shifted his weight from leaning into Galo’s space to placing an elbow on his raised knee, fist against his cheek as he looked down at his shoes. 

“Yeah...l-looks great. Why?” Galo has a hard time forming what seemed like complete sentences, so one word questions were at least better than empty silence. At least that’s what Galo told himself as he tried not to completely map Lio’s body with his eyes while Lio was watching. 

The other boy shrugged before pulling back, bringing his leg down and going back over to the counter to grab his papers. Disappointment sparked for a second in Galo’s chest, which confused Galo more than anything. However, this sensation only lasted a millisecond before Galo’s eyes were glued to Lio’s legs again. The shoes elevated his legs and butt, and while Galo knew Lio’s ass was perky and well rounded, the elevated height and shift in balance made his waist stand out even more. And Galo had no idea how that was even possible, especially still in the leather pants, but he wasn’t about to ask. 

He shook his head, blue hair flying in his face for a second as he regained semblance to grace Lio with a more dignified expression other than a fish out of water. This was Lio after all, he just happened to look a little different from the shoes. No big deal, just a momentary 5-inch distraction.

“If you can spare me another moment of your time when you aren't speechless over my shoes - do go over this report.” Lio left a piece of paper on the counter before turning the same way he entered, heels clicking against the concrete flooring as he left. Galo blinked twice before rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands before groaning in frustration. Okay, he knew he may have had some feelings for Lio. After all, they have been through a lot together, so who wouldn’t!? 

But Lio never allowed anything to be just mild. It was either zero or one-hundred with him. Galo and Lio matched in both pace and passion, something that Galo felt constantly when he was with him. So when Galo felt fluttery nerves in his gut from the nervous energy filtering through him, he figured it was just their intense energy mixing. And while not entirely untrue, maybe not entirely platonic. Especially now since all Galo could think about was the possibility of how he could get between Lio’s legs again. 

Galo sighed through his nose as he stood up, grabbing the paper that was left and glancing over it. It was a well thought out report, so he should read it over. But maybe later, maybe after he’s shoved a couple of slices of leftover pizza in his mouth to drown out his own turbulent emotions. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lio didn’t stop wearing the heels. The only time he changed was at their shared apartment when they were in pajamas or out on an emergency rescue mission. It was starting to become ridiculous, mostly because Galo suddenly forgot how to speak, breathe, or do anything that required critical thinking whenever Lio was even within sight. And it wasn’t helping that Lio seemed to know when Galo was looking, making sure to lean a bit further on a counter or stretch his legs out more if he were sitting. The worst was when Lio wasn’t trying at all and was just walking around being himself.

His gawking was becoming so obvious that Aina had to pull him to the side and tell him to “chill out” at one point. “But he…do you think he knows?” “Knows what exactly? That he can finally reach the top shelf in the kitchen without asking for help? Absolutely.” “No! Well I mean, yes - but that’s like - He looks great!” “I’m also certain he does know that as well considering that his number one fan is practically on his knees half the time you two are in the same room.” 

Galo scowled at that, fresh embarrassment causing his ears to turn red at the memory of falling over the coffee table earlier that morning when he saw Lio bent over, looking into the fridge with his hands on his knees, legs spread and ass out as he debated on early lunch. 

Aina sighed and crossed her arms, turning to fully look at Galo before saying, “Why not just ask him?” “Ask him...what?” She rolled her eyes before motioning her hand in a noncommittal airy circle, “You know…” Galo was confused, but stayed silent to let her continue, “Just ask him to fuck you?” Galo straight up sputtered at that one, taking a step back like the suggestion physically pushed him. 

“Why would I ask him that?!” “...because you want him to?” “No! I don’t! He’s my friend! He’s just...different!” Galo wiped his hands on his pants and ran a hand through his hair, trying to find something to defend himself against the mental and emotional anxious onslaught that now cycled through his thoughts. “He...I don’t like him like that...I think?” “Galo, I straight up saw you almost drool when he bent over to fix his thigh belt.” “Yeah - but! I mean...huh…” 

Now, Galo wasn’t dumb. He was incredibly smart, tactical, sometimes downright intelligent especially when it came to an emergency situation. He was gung-ho, resilient, and never backed down from a challenge. But did he know he might be in love with Lio Fotia? Absolutely not. His emotional intelligence was so superficial that he figured that the reason Lio was so attractive to him recently was because of just the shoes alone and not because of Lio IN the shoes. He reasoned with himself at one point that maybe he just had a thing for black. Which he did, it was Lio’s favorite color after all. 

“Did...you can’t be serious Galo.” Galo became defensive, crossing his arms and trying to look at Aina with the best confident expression he could muster. This wasn’t as effective due to the fact a noticeable blush was forming as he began to try and explain himself. “He’s just - It’s just Lio! He does that to people!” “What are you talking about?” “You’re telling me you don’t look at him and think “oh he’s super hot?” “...no! No - I don’t! But this prank is sure turning out way more entertaining than I thought it would be!” 

She could barely contain her laughter as Galo started pacing in front of her, tapping his fingers on his arm as he began rambling. “We just have the same burning soul! It’s just the same! We work really well together and he looks really good and just like - of course, he’s always looked that good. Have you seen him in our firefighter uniforms? I didn’t know you could look good in these things! Other than me, but that’s beside the point and-” 

''You are so hopeless! Galo,” Aina’s laughing composure settled down as Galo’s nervousness only become more wound up, but he stopped pacing for a moment and turned to her as she continued, “You should talk to him.” “About?” “Well if he matches your ‘burning fire-fighter soul’ I’m sure you guys will figure it out.” “Figure out what?!” Aina just shrugged, getting tired of running circles in conversation around Galo.

Aina left shortly after, saying that Lucia just paged her phone to check on something, leaving Galo there with his jumbled thoughts. He figured maybe Aina was just weird that no one else had the same feelings for Lio because it had to be a common thing. Maybe not as strong of a bond between himself and Lio (after all they have been through a lot,) but people still had to feel the fire Lio caused! 

Between shifts, Galo made it a mission to go around to his teammates and ask them about their pale-green haired companion. While most of them agreed that his new look was different, a good choice as most things were for Lio, they did not feel the same urges let alone passion Galo held. Likewise, Galo’s frustration and personal embarrassment only went up each time he asked someone new on the team. He was shameless to a point, but when Ignis asked him if he wanted some relationship advice it was too much to even continue the conversation. 

So he turned to the two people who got him into this mess in the first place. And they both almost couldn’t stop laughing for 5 whole minutes. “No - no, we don’t see Lio in his heels and think about him that way,” said Gueira between genuine open laughter. Meis was no different, though a tad more restrained as he tried to at least hide his face behind his hands. “You are so shamefully lusting after boss it’s a bit ridiculous I’m going to admit,” the long-haired boy added on. 

Meis and Gueira did manage to stop laughing though when Galo let out a groan of annoyance as he slouched back in his seat. Great, so even the duo, Lio’s closest and best friends (next to Galo himself) didn’t even feel the same fire in them as Galo did when Lio was around. 

“It’s not just the heels! It’s - just more...pronounced with the heels.” “Yeah, I gotta admit his legs have always been like that, but that's not something I think about often - if really at all,” Meis agreed with Gueira, leaning forward to cross his arms on the table. Gueira took a sip of his coffee before passing it to Meis, who only grimaced at the bitter taste as Gueira added on, “While we both can agree he’s quite the looker,” Meis again nodding in agreement as Gueira glanced to him for mutual confirmation, “Were not in love with him.” 

“Neither am I!” Galo screeched, causing some nearby onlookers to turn in the direction of the commotion. Meis and Gueira only turned to one another before side-eyeing Galo at the same time. Galo just puffed out his chest, crossing his arms, staring right back. 

“Galo,” Meis began, calm and collected as he did not want to cause a scene while sitting at the outside dining area only a block down from the station, “You literally just went on a rant about how he feels like he starts a fire in you. As...well… coming from the two of us, we don’t take that lightly.” 

Meis leaned back fully, sitting up in his chair as he turned his head slightly to Gueira who continued, “Now we’re not gonna tell you what to do. But maybe you should, like, you know, tell him? Considering that the worst-case scenario is he says no and you get over it.” “What...if he like...I don’t know? I don’t think I’m in love with Lio I just, I mean...I just want to -“ “Yeah - yeah we know what you want to do. We got imaginations from what you’ve told us already,” Gueira teased, “But considering that the blood in your brain is still telling you that have feelings, not JUST hots for him, that might mean something.”

Meis snickered slightly, seeing Galo become a bit hesitant so he interjected with, “Take it from us. It won’t go bad.” Gueira glanced at Meis for a quick second, Meis catching the glance before both turning back to Galo who just looked, well, contemplative. Which was a mix of different things with his eyebrows drawn tight and small frown forming as he bit his bottom lip, tapping his foot on the ground as his crossed arms flexed when he rubbed his fingers against his forearm. But he was brought out of this trance when Meis and Gueira both got up rather quickly when both their phones went off simultaneously. 

“Meeting - catch you later,” Meis said over his shoulder as Gueira offered a wave before they were off. Galo sighed heavily out his nose and breathed in through his mouth. If this was just some crush, or something more, he would find out tonight when they were both at home. Galo thought he had it under control enough to figure out what to do. If it was love, he would ask Lio out on a date, see what the other has to say. If he says no, he would work it out with whatever he had to do. That was the plan. 

So when Galo opened the door and Lio was already home his strategy was already thrown out the window. But what officially killed his plan altogether wasn’t that Lio was already home, but that the boy was in a baggy sweatshirt barely halfway down his thighs, no pants, but wearing those black sinful heels as he was leaning against the counter to grab something on the top shelf of their shared kitchenette cabinet. 

Galo could not believe what he was seeing. Lio was in Galo’s own bright-colored fire squad hoodie and presumably nothing else from what he could see. The only other thing being those heels that tapped against the hardwood floor. 

Lio turned to the sound of the open door, watching Galo walk through slowly as he screwed his eyes shut to try and maintain composure. Lio wasn’t fair, but Lio never really liked to play fair. Galo had to open his eyes for a second to see where he was going, but in doing so Lio took the opportunity to jump up on the counter, raising one leg to rest his chin on his knee as the other hand kept the front of the sweatshirt down in the middle.

“How was work today?” Lio started, trying to grab Galo’s attention. Galo did stop in his tracks when he heard Lio direct a question at him because he never ignored Lio purposefully. “It was good. Great. Fantastic actually.” Lio raised his head a little bit, humming in acknowledgment as Galo tried to look anywhere but directly at him. But if Lio wanted Galo’s focus he would be damned if he wasn’t going to get it. 

Before Galo could move back on his path to their shared bedroom, Lio openly and dramatically sighed, capturing Galo’s attention one more time for a second. But a second was enough for Lio to smirk and say, “Why not come over here for a moment and help me?” “Help you with what?” Lio nodded upwards, to the box on the top cabinet that Galo saw Lio going for earlier. Galo also knew Lio was more than tall enough to grab it before, more so now especially in the heels. So Galo glanced between Lio and the box above him a couple of times before tilting his head to the side, a confused “uhhhh…” spilling out of his mouth. 

Lio was now running a hand over his bent leg, running his fingers over his smooth pale skin. Galo really couldn’t help himself when he walked closer. “Yeah sure let me grab it for you.” 

As Galo stood in front of Lio, who was now face to face with him, Galo looked up and leaned forward with an arm outstretched above them to grab the offending box. He was consciously well aware of how much space he was taking up, careful not to get within suffocating distance of Lio. Which in turn left his entire torso and neck open for the half-naked man below him.

Lio brought a hand up to Galo’s chest, squeezing at the thick rounded muscle. He worked at the muscle, tracing invisible lines up and down Galo’s collarbone to ribs before back to his pecs. Galo’s hand froze just above and against the cabinet doors behind Lio’s head. 

Lio looked up to Galo as Galo looked down, both locking eyes for a second before Lio said, “So a little birdy told me you think I’m a distraction.” He started putting his leg down to wrap around the back of Galo’s thigh before continuing, “What do you intend to do about it?” Galo swallowed thickly, Lio watching the movement before looking back at Galo’s lips. The taller man could feel the edge of the heel dig slightly into the back of his leg, pressing him closer than he already was. 

“Personally, I don’t know if I’m in love with you.” Galo just let the words roll out. He didn’t even know if that was the right thing to say. Lio rolled his eyes at that statement, using his other hand he grabbed the back of Galo’s head. “Well, I’m in love with you.” Lio looked up to Galo who was stunned silent, his mouth slightly open as he owlishly blinked at the other. If he looked hard enough he could probably see the wheels turning in Galo’s head. 

“So...the heels?” Galo started, bringing his arm down to hold onto Lio’s side gently. “Actually useful if I’m honest. But I figured someone needed a distraction,” Lio said as he inched forward, his thighs on either side of Galo. “Besides,” he continued, eyes beginning to close and his lips ghosting over Galo’s own, “You’re about to find out how much you love me soon enough.” 

Galo pulled Lio toward him by the hip, causing the shirt to ride up slightly. Galo closed the distance as his senses filled with a million new sensations. He could feel Lio open his legs wider to accommodate Galo getting closer, pressing almost fully against the edge of the counter as Lio leaned back to let Galo chase him. Lio began to lick his way into his partner’s mouth before Galo pulled back, bracing himself against his hands against the counter as he got his breathing even. 

Lio raised a quiet eyebrow before Galo started laughing, looking up at him with darkened pupils and a grin that sent a small shiver through Lio’s spine. Lio quickly regained his composure, slipping down off the counter to stand chest to chest with Galo. Even in the heels he was still slightly shorter, but when he placed a hand on Galo’s chest and said “follow me,” how could the other resist? 

Lio led them to their shared bedroom, each having their own bed, but this time Lio sat himself down on the edge of Galo’s bed and crossed his legs as his partner stood in a daze, unsure of what to do. Lio just smirked before saying, “On your knees.” Galo didn’t immediately go down, placing his hands on his hips and confident smirk complimenting his slight blush as he replied, “Make me.” Lio’s momentary surprise turned into a sultry heated glance as he brought one of his legs up as he leaned back slightly, sweatshirt riding up to barely cover areas left unexplored. 

“You want me?” Lio asked, hand roaming over his thighs as his other hand was propped up behind him to keep him up. Galo unconsciously nodded, following Lio’s hands with his eyes as Lio spread his legs. Galo barely caught a glimpse under the edge of the red and orange hoodie, but Lio quickly grabbed the edge, pushing the fabric down so the rest of his body was once again obscured. Lio laughed at the almost disappointed expression that painted Galo’s face before saying, “Be good to me and get on your knees if you want me.” 

Galo locked eyes with Lio, who only leaned up and forward slightly as he patiently waited for him. Galo could barely take not touching him any longer. He had enough of the teasing though, especially with Lio commanding so much of his control.

Galo got to his knees in front of Lio, his head moving to kiss the side of his knees, hands working the back of his legs and roaming the skin he could reach. Each touch felt magnetic, exhilarating, exciting, and Galo wanted nothing than to please Lio more. And if anything by the way Lio trembled slightly and muscles flexed under Galo’s hands, he was going to make Lio very pleased. He grabbed the back of Lio’s hip, dragging him forward which caught the green-haired boy off guard slightly when Galo became more forceful as he worked his way up Lio’s legs and inner thighs. Lio could barely hold back a moan as Galo bit down and sucked a mark into a good spot on his inner thigh, looking up at Lio through his lashes as he got closer to where Lio’s hand was holding down the front edge of the fabric. 

Galo pulled back slightly, both hands working Lio’s upper thighs, rubbing soothing circled into the bites he left as he said, “Let me light a fire in you.” Lio’s ears and neck reddened as a hard blush formed across his cheeks. Lio was always in control because he always commanded attention. So when Lio leaned back on his elbows as his achingly hard cock began to receive Galo’s compliant spit-slicked hand, he almost whined out in bliss at Galo’s focused attentiveness. It felt so good to finally have Galo give in to what they both knew all along. 

Galo gave him a few more strokes to Lio’s hard dick before pressing Lio’s hips forward, using his hand to guide Lio’s erection into his mouth. The sudden shift got Lio to sit back up straight, watching as Galo looked him directly in his eyes as he took Lio down in slow movements. Lio couldn’t help himself but moan Galo’s name, panting between breaths and whines as he tried to focus on Galo’s mouth.“Galo...Galo please - ah god please keep going,” Lio managed to say as he arched his hips off the bed, giving Galo more leverage as he leaned back again, unable to hold himself up under the pleasure. 

Galo moaned openly, his hand occasionally going below his belt to rub himself off as he sucked Lio. Spit ran down his lips and chin, but as he looked up he could see Lio barely holding on as his head was thrown back and arms clawing at Galo’s sheets.

Galo slowed down a bit, pulling off Lio and licking slow, deliberate strokes as he pulled his low waisted pants down as his dick came free. If his first time with Lio was going to be anything like he may have daydreamed about, they were gonna come together. Galo wanted Lio to scream his name and Galo wanted to come to Lio’s name on his lips. Damn, maybe he really was in love with Lio. 

The person of his affections whined and groaned, hips bucking up slightly before sitting up on his elbows and panting, having removed the sweatshirt hoodie entirely at some point. Lio watched Galo rub himself quick and fast, red-faced as he chased his bliss with his lips kissing lazily on Lio’s as he stroked his cock. Lio brought his still heeled leg up and over Galo’s shoulder, pulling him forward until his mouth was against the junction between his thigh and hip.

“Open up and suck,” Lio commanded, his pupils blown with lust as he watched Galo smirk, leaning back to kiss the tip of Lio’s cock before diving back down. Galo got himself off with his right hand, Lio’s shoulder hooked over his right shoulder as his mouth and left hand worked on Lio. He was so close, Galo could already feel him as he moaned audible pleas that became wetter and louder as his legs began to flex when Galo tried to take in as much as he could. 

Galo came first when he heard Lio almost whisper, “Galo T-Thymos I -“ with Lio coming next into Galo’s mouth. The sticky and salty mixture both felt and tasted awful, so he carefully grabbed the tissue box that he kept next to his bed to spit in before cleaning up. Lio was panting on the bed, an arm thrown over his eyes and chest heaving. Once Galo shimmied out of his pants (figuring Lio was already naked so why not,) he kissed up Lio’s stomach to his neck. He did make a small stop at Lio’s nipple giving it a playful bite, to which Lio smiled as he teasingly smacked Galo’s cheek. Galo laid next Lio on his stomach, Lio peering at Galo just barely over his arm. 

“Hey Lio?” “Hmm?” “I think I’m in love with you.” Lio could not contain the genuine bright smile that came next. Galo was so in love. He felt his now known affection flow through him at the sight, grabbing Lio’s arm covering his eyes and pushing it to be held against the bed as he kissed him as deeply as he could. Lio was submissive, open, following Galo’s lead. When Galo pulled back he laughed, causing Lio to smile slightly before asking, “What’s so funny?” “You’re distracting.” “Me? Or the heels?” Lio kicked up a leg slightly before kicking off both the shoes. Galo breathed a content sigh in through his nose, pulling Lio close into a hug before saying, “Those just add an extra 4 inches of distraction.” Lio nuzzled into Galo’s neck, feeling the other boy act as a human heater when he heard the other whisper, “5 inches. But only when I’m soft.” Galo pulled Lio tighter into the hug as he hid his blush, Lio laughing as he hugged him back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lio showed up in regular shoes the next day everyone seemed to notice, especially Aina who held out her hand in victory as everyone handed her some form of currency which included 1 I-Owe-You and a victory thumbs up from a slightly meek Lio who couldn’t directly look her in the eye. But Lio’s attention turned back to Galo quickly, who gave Lio a quick kiss before the blue-haired ball of energy quickly handed his long-forgotten but now signed and detailed report to Lio before rushing out to catch up on the long list of tasks Aina handed to him. But hey, at least now Galo could focus on something other than Lio’s ass now they were together. At least, that’s what Aina thought before Lio turned to her, expression confident but small blush painting his pale cheeks as he asked, “So...uh...do you know anywhere I can buy tight shorts and wrist restraints?”


End file.
